Brother
by XxNevexX
Summary: Harry had a brother and they get separated. When will they meet again? All rights go to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Peter's**_ _**POV**_

"The boy... he is said to be able to destroy me, yes?" said the Dark Lord menacingly.

He meant James' boy. I know the other three Marauders ignored me for the whole time we were "friends" but sometimes I regret doing this - betraying them.

I knew they had another son, Albus. But I should give them that and let one of their sons live.

"Y-yes, My Lord," I stuttered.

"Harry... I shall do it tonight. They will be dead by morning," he said in a loud voice.

"Yes, My Lord," I mumbled. I felt remorse and immediately regretted doing it. No - they ignored me. They were never even my friends.

But they were the best I'd had. I shall apparate to Remus' house when the Dark Lord leaves. Maybe I would have a chance of living after I told him. But that wouldn't be the case with Sirius.

"Remus," I panted, "I did it."

"What? What did you do?" he asked, confused.

"I betrayed James and Lily. He's going to get them now,"

"PETER! YOU IDIOT!" he roared, making me feel twice as guilty. "THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS!"

"I-" I started.

"NO!" he yelled and got out some parchment. He began to write a letter. I saw over his shoulder:

_James,_

_Wormtail's betrayed you. You-Know-Who's coming for you. I'll come and help save the boys and Lily. _

_Stay strong, mate,_

_Remus_

He got up and sent it to him by owl.

"I can't believe you, Peter. Why? Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Because you've all ignored me since we met. You've never actually liked me at all, any of you!" I said. His brown eyes were spiked with hate and fury.

"And you think this was going to make us like you? It seems you're not the greatest of friends either," he replied and apparted to Godric's Hollow.

What had I done?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lily's POV**_

I tucked Harry into his cot. His innocent face softened as he drifted into sleep.

My little Harry. He looked so much like his twin, Albus, but there was something that set them apart. But I just didn't know what it was.

I could only hope that we could be safe for just a while later. Our safety was in Peter's hands; and although James trusted him, I could always see something in his eyes.

I was gazing at Harry, sleeping peacefully, when James rushed upstairs, with a worried look on his face.

"Lily, he's coming. Peter's betrayed us," he rushed.

"But what about Harry and Albus?" I cried.

"Remus has sent an owl. He's coming to get them. And you. Hopefully you can get out with them but I'll stay and fight him," he said. I could see the terror on his face and it pained me.

"No, James! I'm not letting you fight alone!" I sobbed.

Albus was in his room, asleep. I didn't know what I would do if they didn't make it.

There was a noise from downstairs - the front door opening.

"Lily," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, crying.

He ran downstairs and I rushed to pick Harry up from his cot.

"Harry, I love you. i will always love you," I whispered.

Seconds later, there was a scream and I knew James was gone. More silent tears rolled down my cheek because I knew Harry and I were next.

He smashed through the door and all I could do was beg,"Not Harry, please not Harry! Just get me! Don't take -" the sentence was cut off by a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hagrid's POV**_

I walked up the pathway to the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow. As I gazed up at the house, I mopped away a tear from my cheek.

It seemed like there were already people here. I walked though the front door cautiously to find Remus and Sirius holding the twins in the Potters' lounge. They had a twin each on their laps.

"Remus, Sirius," I said, wiping away another tear.

"Lily and James didn't make it," mumbled Sirius.

"But the twins did," continued Remus.

"Oh. Professor Dumbledore was right," I said sadly.

"Did he say anything else? Because You-Know-Who is gone and there's a lightning bolt on Harry's head - at least we think it's Harry," said Remus quietly.

"Ah. Yes. Young 'Arry here has survived the killing curse. And from none other than the Dark Lord himself... a rebounding curse" Hagrid said, shocked.

"It can't be!" said Sirius in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. I have Dumbledore's orders 'bout these two. 'Arry goes to 'is Aunt and Uncles' and Albus either one of you, whoever feels they can take it," I explained.

"I think we should both look after him. He can live with us both, maybe a week or two at your house and a week or two at mine," suggested Remus.

"Yes, I think that'll be for the best," Sirius agreed.

"Right then. I better take 'Arry to the Durselys' place. Muggles, they are. But Dumbledore says it's best for him to grow up away from all this. He needs a child hood and with this fame, he'll not be able to have one," I said.

"You can take my bike. You'll need it to do this," offered Sirius.

"Thanks, lad. Sorry about Lily and James. I cna't believe they're gone. Wonderful people. Wonderful..." I mumbled and walked out with Harry.

I got on the bike and secured him in my arms. "Good luck, 'Arry. These Muggles'll do you good."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sirius' POV**_

Albus has been such hard work since we took him in. It's been a week and already, I can't wait until he's past this age.

Throwing food about, breaking things and don't even start about the noise at night.

But, this is for James and Lily. They had it twice as bad, with Harry as well.

I had just put him down for a nap, and Moony was coming over.

There was a knock on the door and I greeted him in.

"So, about Albus... he's going to have to meet Harry at Hogwarts, isn't he?" I asked.

"I think so. We can't meet up with the Muggles, can we? I mean... do you think they'll tell Harry about Albus?" he replied nervously.

"They didn't even know about Harry. They hate our kind. Or so Hagrid says," I said, mindlessly hating them.

"So do you think we should keep Harry a secret from Albus then?" he suggested.

"He'll be angry at us when he finds out, but it'll be best in the long run," agreed Remus.

"Yeah, best for Harry especially," I stated.

Albus began to cry upstairs and I got up to go and get him. Moony took it as his cue to leave.

"I better go. I'll be back soon, Padfoot," he said.

I rushed a 'Goodbye' as I raced upstairs to collect Albus.

Little did I know I should be cherishing this time with Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remus' POV**_

**__**"Moony," I heard from the hallway. What was Sirius doing here? He said he wouldn't be coming over this afternoon.

"Siri? What's up?" I asked.

"Help, Rem, please. Wormtail said it was me! I'm getting done for killing James and Lily! Please help... please," he sobbed.

"Damn Wormtail! Damn him!" I yelled in pure rage, "When's the trial? We can get you out of this, don't worry."

"Remus... I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you about the trial, I didn't want you to worry," he sobbed.

"I don't understand, you're telling me now," I replied, baffled.

"The trial was this morning. I'm going to Azkaban, I'm going to be there any second. Take care of Albus, and Harry as soon as you can. I love you, Remus. I always have," he cried.

"Sirius, I love you too! You can't go! NO!" I screamed but he was gone. They had transported him to Azkaban. I broke down and fell to the floor, crying and screaming.

Albus threw his food across the room and began to cry too, but I couldn't soothe him, I couldn't clean up the mess.

I felt like I couldn't ever do anything again.


End file.
